The Shelter/List of Episodes/1-1: Pilot
The pilot and starting episode of the Shelter. Sypnosis After Seth Rogan teams up with a dark mastermind to create some awful, controversial movie, World War III ensues. To escape the war, a group of friends hide underground in a shelter with all their favorite fictional characters. However, now the users have to put up with life in the shelter, as well as each other. Transcript Narrator: Long ago, Three certain old shows lived in harmony… but everything changed When Seth Rogen attacked. His movie was so shitty and controversial, that World War III started. Countries were in chaos. Entire nations fell. And even the group of friends known as the Squad was in trouble. The gang had to create a new form of shelter… ...named the Shelter. Moch: Damnit what do we do now ACF: I guess we build a….Shelter? Moch: Genius. That sounds like a perfect title for a show as well. ACF: I know, right? Now let’s build this shit. -TIME GOES BY…- ACF: Annnd we finished the Shelter! Moch: That was fast. I figured it would at least take a montage. TS: Where are the memes at ACF: Well wherever they are, they aren’t in my room. Faves: When did we decide on who gets what room? ACF: Just now. Moch: Can I get the biggest room? I’m bringing my fictional anime bf Shulk and a few of my other friends like Chrom and Korra who are here somehow. ACF: I need a big room for me, Bob, Madoka, and another friend…. Faves: I call second biggest room! I have people as well. ACF: I call the third biggest room then. Good thing this Shelter is huge af. Moch: Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about. It’s so huge, but we only built it in a few seconds! Not even a montage! JEEZ. Faves: That’s why I love time cards. ACF: Same. Say, has anyone seen Comp and the others? I haven’t seen them since….Uh…. Moch: Nah, they’re here. They’re just silent. Probably because their writers aren’t even he- oh wait I’m not allowed to say that. ACF: heh, if the 4th wall was here right now, they’d be pissed. Moch: The fourth wall is a dick. I hated him when we lived in that bunker and I hate him now. 4th Wall: What the fuck did you say about me- ACF: ANYWAY LET’S MOVE ON. (Everyone enters the shelter) Faves: So this is the inside of the shelter? Moch: It's so... empty. Comp: Yeah. Moch: Oh, hey Comp. Where were you? Comp: Being silent. Nice to see you again. Can I have the biggest room? Moch: No, I called it. Comp: Second biggest room? Faves: Called it. Comp: Third biggest- ACF: Nevermind that, Comp, you get the fourth biggest room, and then we get to interior decorating. Comp: Nice. But wait- where do we get the interior decorations? Is there by any means a hardware store in the shelter? Will it be the fifth biggest room? (everyone hears someone running into one of the farther rooms) ACF: Woah, what was that? Comp: Dunno. (that someone shuts the door and locks it quickly and quickly sits at foot of the door, hyperventilating and hugging some charging dock of a sort) BJ: *crying* (an inflatable robot inflates out of the charging dock and hugs BJ) Baymax: You will be alright. There, there. *pats BJ* BJ: *continues to cry* My f-f-family... T-Th-They're dea- ACF: Hello? *knocks on the door* BJ: *GASP* *whispers*I-I am satisfied with my care! (Baymax deflates into his charging dock as BJ scurries into the closet with BJ) ACF: Hellooo??? *knock knock knock* ... Comp: ... ACF: ... Comp: Should we just leave this person be? ACF: I think we should. I just have a distinct feeling in my gut that this person is a main character. (ACF and Comp go back with Faves and Moch) BJ: ... (Is the coast clear?-) (two fictional characters break their way into the room) Lord Hater: GLOB, this room's small. Bowser: 'Course we antagonists get the crappiest space, 'sides Dedede because of that "Comp" person. BJ: *breathing so heavily people can hear it from the outside hallway* Lord Hater: What the glorn is that? Bowser: Don't know, but we're gonna find out. *vigorously breaks open the closet* BJ: *yELPs like a little school girl and holds Baymax's charging cradle while hyperventilating* (Bowser and Lord Hater look at each other) Bowser: Woah, woah, kid! We don't bite. BJ: *still shivering and hiding himself behind Baymax's charging cradle* Bowser: Hmm... (Bowser reaches his hand out to one of BJ's hands and pulls him to an embrace, BJ still panicking and crying at this point) BJ: *trying to say something, but his crying is getting in is way* Bowser: ...? Breathe, Breathe. Tell us what happened. Why are you here? BJ: *exhales* ... ...Everything in my neighborhood was destroyed. There were clouds of smoke everywhere and it was very hard to breathe. Things were burning down from fire, including my own house. I lost almost everything I had, including... my entire family. (scene shows ACF, Comp, Moch, and Faves listening in) ACF: *whispers*Oh shit. BJ: ...The only thing I have left is this. *pulls out Baymax's charging cradle* "Ow." (Baymax inflates out of his charging cradle) Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello, BJ. BJ: He helps me deal with my, you know, ...anxiety problems. I found this guy shortly after the war started. He said that he was separated from his "other patient." Baymax: *points up an index finger* Hiro Hamada. BJ: Anyways, this is besides the point. I was only able to get Baymax from my house. I kept running and running through the smoke. I didn't know where I was going or what was going to happen to me. I was scared for life. I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of here. *breathes* I guess I just so happened to run into this place without even realizing. I don't know. *leans his head against Bowser's chest* Bowser: ...*whispers*Hater. *motions Hater over* Hater: Huh? Bowser: Tell the others the guy's safe and okay. Hater: Aight. *walks over to ACF and the others outside in the hallway* Bowser: Listen, you probably need the space and time for yourself. Both Hater, the other guy earlier, and I weren't really planning on staying in this room anyway. The others were just concerned with what was happening. You can call us if you need any of us- BJ: Hey. Bowser: ? BJ: ...Can you stay with me? Bowser: ... BJ: ... Bowser: ...*slowly nods* BJ: *whispers*Yay! *nuzzles against Bowser's chest* (back with the gang and Hater) Hater: The kid's fine. Just leave him be for a while. ACF: Okay. ...Man, fuck Seth Rogen. If he didn't make that shitty movie, there wouldn't be any innocent blood... Moch: Yeah... Bob: When are we gonna kick that guy's ass anyway? ACF: I don't know, but we will kick it eventually. Category:The Shelter Category:The Shelter Episodes